Le futur en visite
by francol
Summary: Que faire quand on se retrouve parents à 16 ans alors qu'on se entre en sixième année à Poudlard ? Et surtout comment surveiller nos enfants quand ils ont le même age que nous ! Attention Yaoi
1. Une arrivée imprévisible

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (et pas à moi, mais vous le saviez déjà je pense)

**Rating :** On va mettre M pour être certain de ne pas choquer le jeune public

**Pairing : **Vous verrez bien, mais je peux vous dire que ce sera certainement Yaoi (zêtes prévenus)

_C'est parti ..._

**Chapitre 1 :** Une arrivée imprévisible

Harry soupirait dans sa chambre de Privet Drive. Dans quelques instants sa dernière journée chez les Dursley finirait, et il aurait enfin des nouvelles de ses amis. En effet, alors qu'il voulait passer l'été avec Ron et Hermione, Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il devait rester chez les Dursley. Harry lui en voulait énormément pour cela, même si ses conditions de vie étaient moins difficiles depuis l'avertissement de Fol Oeil, il aurait préféré être à un endroit où il ne se faisait pas traiter de monstre à chaque phénomène un peu étrange. Mais il se consolait en songeant que bientôt il entrerait en sixième année à Poudlard et qu'il pourrait reprendre ce qu'il considérait comme une vie normale.

Les douze coups de minuit allait bientôt sonner. Il regarda sa montre impatient, puis il entendit le premier coup, suivit des douze autres. Enfin ... Quoi ? Il avait bien entendu le premier coup, puis douze autres, ce qui faisait treize coups d'horloge. Ce n'était pas normal, mais pas normal du tout. Il prit sa baguette puis descendit sans faire de bruit quand la sonnette de la porte rententit. Il soupira, le treizième coup avait été la sonnette de la porte. Mais il se posa de nombreuses questions sur la personne assez folle pour sonner chez les gens en pleine nuit. Aussi il allait remonter dans sa chambre, pour éviter la colère de Vernon, mais il en fut empéché par un Vernon furieux d'avoir été réveillé.

- Si c'est un de tes amis fous, je te préviens que tu iras à la porte immédiatement !

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, restant en arrière pour savoir qui était derrière la porte. Il vit alors un adolescent de son age entrer en saluant.

- Bonjour oncle Vernon, papa est là ?

Harry déglutit en entendant la question. A sa connaissance Vernon Dursley n'avait qu'un neveu et ce neveu c'était lui. Et il aurait aimé savoir qui était le papa en question. Cette question ne resta pas longtemps sans réponse quand le garçon qui venait d'entrer hurla « Papa » en se ruant sur lui.

Harry tomba à la renverse sous la force du garçon et surtout sous la force de la nouvelle. Il ne pouvait pas être le père de ce garçon. C'était tout simplement impossible !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Au Terrier un bruit fit se réveiller tous les membres de la maison au beau milieu de la nuit. Mr Weasley descendit sa baguette à la main pour ouvrir la porte. Quand il fut assaillit par une tornade rousse hurlant : « Grand-père ! » Un autre bruit se fit entendre, le corps de Mr Weasley en train de s'évanouir.

Au coeur du Londres moldu, une scène assez similaire se passait au même moment. Mrs Granger venait d'entendre un « mamie ! » retentissant sortir de la bouche d'un adolescent de l'age de sa fille Hermione.

Enfin au même instant, le manoir Malfoy fut éveillé par un « Je veux voir mon père immédiatement. » issus d'une jeune fille de 16 ans.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A peu près remis de sa première émotion, Harry essaya de se redresser. Mais essayez de vous redresser quand un ado de 16 ans vous serre dans ses bras en murmurant « pardon papa, pardon papa, j'ai pas fait exprès ! ». Il fut néanmoins libéré de l'étreinte par un Vernon Dursley furieux et rouge de colère.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça Harry ! Tu as un fils en plus ! Je savais que tu étais un monstre ...

Sa tirade fut coupé par un cri venant de sa femme qui venait de tout entendre. Vernon lança un regard noir aux deux adolescents et monta réconforter sa femme laissant Harry seul avec l'autre garçon.

- Heu, tu dis que tu es mon fils ? Mais c'est impossible, on a le même age.

- Papa, si je te dis tout tu me jures de ne pas me gronder trop ? Demanda l'autre avec un sourire forcé.

- Ok, mais je te promets pas de te croire sur parole par contre !

- Je comprends papa. Alors je m'appelle Kirian, je suis ton fils et je viens du futur suite à une erreur de potion. Papa, tu m'écoutes ? Papa, ça va ?

Le dit papa (Harry Potter) venait de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil sous le choc de cette déclaration.

- Du futur ? Erreur de Potion ? Fils ? Kirian ?

Kirian éclata de rire en entendant son père répéter les uns après les autres les mots.

- Heu, oui, j'ai fait une erreur dans le cours de potions à Poudlard. Tu m'en veux ? Finit-il par demander avec les yeux implorants.

Harry incapable de résister à ces yeux gris en face de lui finit par dire.

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas, mais comment tu vas retourner dans le futur maintenant ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Grand-père ? Ca va ? Tu es réveillé ? Demandait sans répis une jeune fille rousse à Mr Weasley.

La famille Weasley au grand complet était maintenant réveillée et autour du couple étrange que formaient Arthur Weasley et sa petite fille. Laquelle petite fille regarda tour à tour les membres de la famille avant de s'écrier. « Potter, si jamais je te trouve tu es un homme mort. »

Molly ne put s'empècher d'aller voir comment allait son mari. Lequel mari, toujours allongé, les yeux dans le vague se répétait à lui même. « Grand-père. Je suis grand-père. »

Ce fut Ron qui le premier réagit à la dernière phrase de la jeune fille.

- Qui es-tu, et pourquoi tu veux tuer Harry je te prie ?

- Harry ? Mais de quel Harry tu parles papa ?

Un autre membre de la famille Weasley tomba alors dans les pommes. Suivit de deux rires tonitruants des jumeaux qui venait de se dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais penser à remonter le temps mais que ce pouvait être une expérience à tenter. Ils s'approchèrent de leur nièce pour lui demander.

- Et quel est ton nom s'il te plait...

- ... très chère nièce ? L'un finissant la phrase de l'autre.

- Je m'appelle Kyara Weasley. Et si je choppe Potter, je lui fais sa fête !

Ron se redressa d'un coup sous la colère.

- Comment ça si tu choppe Harry tu lui fais sa fête ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait !

Kyara le regarda sans comprendre avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais non papa, pas Harry Potter, son fils Kirian !

Cela fut suivit d'un second évanouissement de la part de Ron.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Du coté des Granger, l'ambiance était plus calme. Le garçon s'était présenté comme le fils d'Hermione venant du futur par un accident de potion dû selon lui au fils d'Harry Potter. Il s'était présenté comme Kévin mais avait refusé de donner son nom de famille pour le moment. Les Granger au complet étaient bien sous le choc, mais Hermione avait déjà sa petite idée sur les ingrédients de potion qui pouvaient avoir une telle réaction.

Enfin, la jeune fille qui avait demander d'un ton péremptoire à voir son père au manoir Malfoy fut reçue par Draco, seul pour une fois (avec les elfes de maison). Elle put donc lui expliquer calmement d'une voix trainante qu'elle se nommait Kloé, qu'elle était sa fille et que sa présence ici était due à un incident dans un cours de potion à Poudlard. Draco ne s'évanouit pas, cela n'aurait pas été convenable, mais pris tout de même le temps de s'asseoir et de réfléchir au fait qu'il autait dans le futur une fille.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, après avoir été chassé de chez les Dursley avec toutes ses affaires et son fils, Harry écrivait sur le trottoir une lettre pour Dumbledore lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire. En attendant, il allait aller au siège de l'ordre du Phoenix pour aviser et avoir un toit au dessus de sa tête. Kieran le regardait en souriant et Harry ne put s'empécher de le dévisager, remarquant ses cheveux tout aussi désordonnés, son air calme et détendu, et ses yeux gris lui rappelant étrangement quelqu'un.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit apparaître devant lui Arthur Weasley visiblement étonné de le voir accompagné d'un autre garçon lui ressemblant. Mais le dit Arthur ne posa aucune question se contentant d'un « suivez moi, on va à Poudlard. » étrangement calme.

Harry et Kirian transplanèrent donc à la gare de King Cross où les attendaient toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'une jeune fille. Laquelle jeune fille se rua sur Kirian et lui donna une gifle bien sentie en le traitant d'abruti fini même pas capable de réussir une potion toute simple le premier jour de classe.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant puis entreprirent les présentations :

- Ron, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ginny, je vous présente mon fils Kirian, qui vient du futur.

- Harry, voici ma fille Kiara qui vient aussi du futur et qui en veut à ton fils.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant, songeant qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir reprendre leur vie normale puisque Dumbledore réussirait sans aucun problème à inverser le charme ayant conduit deux étudiants du futur vers le présent. Leur sourire s'effaça à l'approche d'Hermione accompagné d'un garçon lui ressemblant étrangement.

- Ah, bien, je vois que les deux autres sont là aussi. Dit Hermione pas surprise du tout. Donc si j'ai bien retenu, voilà Kirian et Kiara. J'ai bon Kévin ?

- Très bien maman, tu es douée pour retenir les noms.

Harry et Ron crièrent en même temps : Toi aussi ton fils est là !

Ils furent coupés dans la tirade qu'ils s'apprétaient à déclamer par le coup de sifflet du Poudlard Express qui devait les conduire au collège de sorcellerie. Ginny était déjà monté aussi Kieran, Kiara et Kévin montèrent dans le train suivit de leurs parents respectifs. Ils allaient s'installer dans un compartiment quand une voix trainante les arréta.

- Potter, Weasley, Granger, il faut qu'on parle. Je parle aussi pour vous les trois autres !

Harry se retourna vers son ennemi de toujours.

- Tu veux quoi Malfoy ?

- Oh, tout simplement savoir qui est responsable de la présence de ma fille Kloé venue du futur.

Kieran rougit instantanément montrant ainsi sa culpabilité.

Une fois assis dans un compartiment en compagnie de Malfoy et sa fille le dialogue commença entre Harry et Draco.

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas ta fille la responsable la fouine ?

- Par ce que justement c'est Ma fille et qu'elle doit être aussi bonne que moi en potions. Tandis que ton fils me semble de plus en plus rouge. Et que c'est un signe de culpabilité chez les Potter.

Avant que la situation s'envenime entre leurs parents, les quatre enfants se levèrent et déclarèrent.

- Je suis Kieran Potter-Malfoy.

- Je suis Kloé Malfoy-Potter

- Je suis Kévin Granger-Weasley

- Je suis Kiara Weasley-Granger

Les quatre présentations furent coupées par quatre évanouissements de leurs parents respectifs.

- Décidemment, ils n'ont aucune maitrise d'eux-même. Conclut avec un sourire satisfait Kloé.

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ?_


	2. Non, je rêve !

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (et pas à moi, mais vous le saviez déjà je pense)

**Rating :** On va mettre M pour être certain de ne pas choquer le jeune public

**Pairing :** Vous verrez bien, mais je peux vous dire que ce sera certainement Yaoi (zêtes prévenus)

C'est parti ... et merci pour les reviews !

**Chapitre 2 : **Non, je rêve !

Kloé regarda ses parents avec un petit sourire. Elle s'apprétait à les réveiller lorsque le chariot de friandise passa dans le couloir du train. Aussitôt, elle sortit en trombe pour acheter tout ce qu'elle pouvait avec l'argent qu'elle avait sur elle. Les trois autres se regardèrent en pensant que si Kloé pouvait se concentrer un peu plus sur leurs parents que sur les bonbons cela serait parfait. Mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Aussi ce fut Kirian qui eut l'insigne honneur de réveiller ses parents et ceux de ses camarades du futur. Il sortit sa baguette et incata _Aqus. _Aussitôt un puissant jet d'eau froide se dirigea vers les visages des quatre pauvres parents évanouits. Draco fut le premier à se réveiller en hurlant :

- Qui a osé faire ça à mes cheveux !

En effet, le jet d'eau venait de réduire à néant une heure de coiffure quotidienne. Il allait punir celui qui avait bien pu oser le mouiller quand il vit le sourire étincelant d'Harry face à lui.

- Malfoy, il n'y a que toi pour te préoccuper de tes cheveux dans un moment pareil non ?

Draco se sentant pris sur le fait, cessa de hurler et regarda les adolescents face à lui. Il était certain que sa fille lui plaisait bien, elle était aussi blonde que lui, semblait maitriser parfaitement ses émotions. Seuls ses yeux émeraude semblaient à Draco étrangement expressifs pour une Malfoy. Et aussi ce qu'elle faisait actuellement, c'est à dire s'empiffrer de sucreries en se léchant les doigts.

- Kloé ! Cesses immédiatement de manger salement, tu es une Malfoy je te le rappelle.

En disant ses mots, il se souvint du nom de famille prononcé par sa fille et dut s'asseoir pour éviter de tomber à nouveau dans les pommes.

- Potter, rassure moi ! Tu as encore de la famille qui porte ton nom ?

Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix sans se rendre compte que depuis son réveil Harry répétait sans cesse « Mais j'ai pas de soeur moi ! »

Ce fut Hermione qui la première repris un peu ses esprits. Elle se savait depuis longtemps attirée par Ron, mais se refusait à faire le premier pas. Alors voir ses enfants futurs arriver ici n'était pas une si grande surprise. Même si, elle devait bien le reconnaitre, pourquoi portaient-ils chacuns leurs deux noms de famille.

- Les enfants, vous pourriez nous expliquer calmement ce qui s'est très exactement passé pour vous conduire ici.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'air moqueur de Kiara qui retint avec peine un « Voui môman ! » retentissant. Et attendit la réponse de son fils Kévin qui semblait réflechir aux mots qu'il allait employer.

- Maman, papa, parrains, nous venons du futur. Cela suite à un accident en potions. C'est Kirian qui a dû mélanger sans réflechir des ingrédients non compatibles et qui nous a envoyés ici parmis vous.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout de Ton fils Potter, il doit être tout aussi inapte que toi en potions.

- Malfoy, je t'interdis de critiquer mon fils !

- Ca suffit tous les deux, j'en ai marre de vous entendre vous chamailler, j'aimerai presque mieux que vous ayez vos activités habituelles, même si votre caractère obsédé me dérange parfois !

Cette tirade de Kirian fut ponctuée de deux « boom » rentitissants montrant que Harry et Draco venaient de s'évanouir à nouveau.

- Vraiment aucune maitrise tu ne trouves pas Kirian ? Demanda Kloé avec un petit sourire typiquement Malfoyen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Plusieurs heures et quelques explications plus tard, les visiteurs temporels avaient expliqués que :

Premièrement, Harry et Draco étaient en très très très très ... bons termes dans le futur puisqu'ils s'étaient mariés.

Deuxièmement, Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi décidés de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Ce second point fut ponctué d'une rougeur des joues de Ron.

Troisièmement, que l'accident de potions qui les avait ammené ici était entièrement de la faute de Kirian (ce dernier refusant catégoriquement de l'admettre).

Quatrièmement, que Dumbledore aurait certainement une solution, sinon toton Sevy pourrait en trouver une. Les trois gryffondor s'étranglant en entendant le surnom de leur professeur de potion.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Enfin, le Poudlard Express arriva à destination. Sur le quai, Hagrid demanda aux élève de première année de le suivre. Puis nos jeunes héros furent accueillis par le professeur Dumbledore qui avait été informé de l'arrivée des voyageurs du futur.

- Cela n'est pas courant que des étudiants puissent réussir à aussi bien rater une potion.

Furent les seules paroles qu'Albus prononça avec un sourire avant de demander aux huit élèves de le suivre rapidement.

Il leur expliqua que du fait du voyage temporel de leurs enfants, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco devraient partager durant quelques temps les mêmes appartements au sein de Poudlard. Ce que Draco refusa catégoriquement jusqu'à ce que sa fille lui dise que protester en pleurnichant n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy. Ensuite, Dumbledore demanda aux quatre autres de partager les appartements de leurs parents pour éviter tout problème futur. Ce que les quatre adolescents acceptèrent avec joie. Puis il leur demanda d'attendre que la répartition des première année soit passée pour être répartis à leur tour. Kirian opposa qu'ils avaient déjà une maison dans le futur, mais le directeur ne voulut rien entendre.

Aussi se furent des élèves particulièrement silencieux qui entrèrent un peu en retard dans la grande salle sous le regard sévère de Severus Rogue.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La répartition des première année se passa dans le calme, puis lorsque Dumbledore annonça qu'il restait quatre étudiants de sixième année à répartir, la grande salle s'emplit d'un murmure étonné. Murmure qui s'accentua quand Dumbledore appela :

- Granger-Weasley Kévin !

Le jeune homme avança sûr de lui et le choixpeau l'envoya à « Gryffondor ! »

- Malfoy-Potter Kloé !

La fille des deux ennemis se plaça sous le choixpeau qui déclara « Serpentard ! »

- Potter-Malfoy Kirian !

Lui aussi fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Weasley-Granger Kiara !

Le choixpeau sembla prendre son temps avant de déclarer « Serpentard ! » sous les gémissements de Ron.

Le directeur repris la parole.

- Vous avez certainement constaté que les quatre nouveaux étudiants ont des noms de famille qui vous sont familiers, sachez simplement qu'ils viennent du futur et que pour leur sécurité ainsi que celle de leurs futurs parents je vais maintenant jeter un sortilège de Fidelitas pour qu'aucun d'entre vous ne puisse révéler leur présence à des personnes extèrieurs au collège.

_Fidelitas !_

- Bien, maintenant que cette formalité est réglée, je vais vous demander de laisser ces adolescents, ainsi que leurs parents tranquilles le temps qu'ils s'habituent à leur présence ici.

Le discours du directeur pris ensuite un tour plus formel et habituel qui fut conclut par un « Bon appétit » joyeux.

Harry regardait son fils commencer à manger à sa droite. Il ne pouvait pour sa part rien avaler. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait d'avoir des enfants, ou que son fils ait deux pères (même si c'était tout de même étonnant). C'était qu'il était aussi le fils de Malfoy et que jamais il n'aurait pensé sortir un jour avec Dra... Non Malfoy !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Après le repas qui fut une torture pour Ron de plus en plus rouge sous les regards d'Hermione et de son fils. Il se demandait encore pourquoi sa fille s'était retrouvée à Serpentard, mais il allait tirer cette histoire au clair rapidement. Dès que le repas fut enfin terminé, il se leva et alla chercher sa fille pour la conduire le plus rapidement possible loin des vils serpents. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est de se retrouver enlacé par une jeune fille espiègle criant « Papounet chéri d'amour ! » devant toute la grande salle. Grande salle qui se tut un instant avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air effaré du jeune homme de plus en plus écarlate.

Heuresement pour Ron, Harry le tira par la manche et ils réussirent à sortir de la salle sans trop se faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements que Dumbledore leur avait préparé. Et ce fut Harry qui manqua d'air cette fois en voyant les noms sur les portes des chambres.

« Kirian, Kévin. » « Kloé, Kiara » « Hermione » « Ron » « Draco, Harry »

Un « Je vais tuer le vieux fou » le tira de sa contemplation. Il se retourna pour voir un Draco furieux de « l'initiative débile du directeur incapable de Poudlard ».

Seul Severus Rogue, qui entra dans la salle accompagné de Minerva McGonnagal, put calmer son filleul en lui disant que cet état de fait ne durerait pas et qu'il reprendrait bien vite sa place à Serpentard.

Aussi, Draco accepta finalement d'entrer dans sa chambre suivit par un Harry tout aussi furieux, mais mieux disposé envers le directeur de Poudlard.

_A suivre ..._

_Dans le chapitre suivant, Harry et ses amis vont partager toute une journée de cours avec leurs enfants et les Serpentards !_


	3. Regards et explications

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (et pas à moi, mais vous le saviez déjà je pense)

**Rating :** On va mettre M pour être certain de ne pas choquer le jeune public

**Pairing :** Je pense que si vous êtes arrivés là c'est que vous le savez, non ?

C'est parti ... et merci pour les reviews ! (Même si je suis un peu déçu de ne pas en avoir plus compte tenu du nombre de lecteurs, mais bon ... je ne vais pas faire de chantage quand même ...)

un sourire typiquement Serpentesque nacquit sur les lèvres de francol se demandant si le chantage ne pourrait pas être fait

**Note :** Je suis désolé pour les puristes, mais j'ai nommé Draco au lieu de Drago, je m'en excuse platement.

**Chapitre 3 : Regards et explications**

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure et étrangement calme. Il se leva rapidement mis ses lunettes et dut se rasseoir. Il n'était pas à Gryffondor, mais dans une autre chambre. Il se demandait encore s'il ne révait pas quand la dure réalité de la vie refit surface. Il était dans une chambre avec Malfoy. De plus il avait un fils et une fille avec Malfoy. Il gémit, réveillant ainsi le garçon blond dans le lit voisin.

- Blaise, si tu pouvais te taire, j'aimerais bien dormir.

Harry soupira en songeant que Malfoy était dans le même cas que lui quelques instants plus tôt, se croyant bien tranquillement dans sa chambre habituelle. Il se demanda deux secondes et demi s'il ne pouvait en profiter pour énerver le blond, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit avant l'entrée fracassante de Kieran ponctuée d'un non moins fracassant : « Debout là dedans ! »

Le juron que poussa Drago n'est pas digne d'être mentionné ici. Mais il fut suivit d'un éclat de rire du Survivant et d'un sourire sur le visage de son fils.

Drago se leva lentement et souplement avant de crier sur son fils que son comportement n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy, qu'il devrait avoir honte d'être aussi dissipé et que jamais il ne pourrait être respecté s'il se comportait comme un gamin. A quoi le dit gamin lui tira élegemment la langue avant de crier pour les autres personnes de l'appartement.

- Kiara, tu as perdu, tu me dois deux chocogrenouilles !

- Pfff, tu sais bien qu'on avait parié pour la nuit, pas le matin, donc techniquement je n'ai pas perdu.

Harry s'avança d

ans la salle commune de l'appartement et regarda la fille de Ron et Hermione avec un air menaçant.

- Quel pari sur la nuit ?

- Ils ont puerillement parié que vous alliez passé la nuit ensemble père et toi. Répondit Kloé d'une voix trainante.

Après avoir réanimé Harry et Drago qui décidemment n'avaient aucun contrôle d'eux même, toute la troupe alla se doucher, s'habiller et déjeuner. Mais Ron ne sembla pas du tout content que sa fille suive le pire ennemi de son meilleur ami à la table des vils serpents. Il posa la question à son fils qui lisait un livre de potions.

- Mais pourquoi Kiara est-elle à Serpentard ?

- Papa, je lis, j'ai pas le temps de répondre à tes questions, je dois trouver comment inverser les effets de la potion de Kieran.

- Kévin !

- Bon, ben elle est à Serpentard car elle a tout à fait le caractère pour y aller, c'est tout. Et si tu veux savoir, nos oncles auraient eux aussi pu aller à Serpentard. Ils sont suffisemment retors pour y aller, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots, mais il devait admettre qu'en y songeant bien, Fred et Georges auraient eu leur place chez les serpents s'ils avaient été un tout petit peu moins gentils.

Le petit déjeuner se passa relativement calmement. Et c'est passablement calmes que les Gryffondor allèrent voir leur directrice de maison pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir suivre comme cours avec les BUSES qu'ils avaient eues.

Et c'est comme ça que les trois Gryffondor allèrent en reculant à leur premier cours de potion, un destin étrange ayant fait que Harry et Ron pouvaient continuer à assister aux cours de leur professeur Rogue adoré.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ils attendaient que le professeur arrive quand Harry soupira. Drago arrivait d'un pas martial en lui souriant ironiquement suivit d'un professeur Rogue lui aussi souriant. Harry déglutit en songeant à tout ce que le directeur des Serpentard allait bien pouvoir lui faire endurer cette année.

- Je vois que certains d'entre vous ont pu atteindre par miracle le niveau demandé pour mes cours de potion. Il faudra que je demande aux examinateurs d'être plus exigeants l'année prochaine. La potion que vous allez devoir faire aujourd'hui est ...

- TONTON SEVY !

La classe se figea, quatre autres élèves venaient de faire leur entrée dans la classe. Et l'un d'eux venait de sauter literralement au cou de Severus Rogue en l'affublant d'un surnom ridicule. Le dit professeur tentait visiblement de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer car il ne put rien dire tant que l'adolescent était accroché à son cou.

Drago ne put qu'admirer le sang froid de son parrain qui ne s'était pas évanoui. Mais il déglutit en voyant le regard noir de Rogue en direction d'Harry, enfin un peu d'animation, le brun allait encore écoper d'une retenue totalement injuste et Drago se retenait pour ne pas rire.

- Monsieur Potter, je reconnais votre manque d'éducation dans le caractère de ce jeune homme, veuillez prendre note de votre retenue de ce soir en compagnie de Monsieur Malfoy qui aurait au moins pu choisir un amant digne de ce nom et pas un garçon incapable d'élever des enfant de par son caractère pueril.

Drago manqua de respirer, une retenue, Rogue l'avait mis en retenue, avec Potter en plus. Mais c'était totalement injuste, Kieran était le seul responsable. Severus aurait du coller Kieran et Potter mais pas lui, pas son filleul. Il lança un regard plein d'incompréhension à son parrain qui ne le regardait pas et qui faisait apparaître des instructions au tableau.

- Merci tonton Sev ! Ils passeront du temps ensemble comme ça, mais je serais toi, je ne les dérangerais pas durant la retenue, ils risquent d'être un peu trop occupés.

Cette fois c'était Kloé qui avait parlé, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Severus Rogue la regarda comme s'il avait à faire à une espèce particulièrement étrange d'animal répugnant. Mais ne fit aucun commentaire quand la jeune fille alla s'installer à coté d'Hermione.

- Marraine, on va la réussir cette potion, je te le promets !

Hermione avala péniblement sa salive en se demandant comment elle avait pu accepter d'être la marraine de la fille de Malfoy, mais se dit que ce devait être pour faire plaisir à Harry.

Le cours se passa assez bien, aucun chaudron n'explosa et aucune potion n'eut d'effet indésirable. Mais en fin de cours, Rogue demanda à Kieran de rester. Kloé regarda son frère puis sortit en compagnie de Kiara.

- Kieran, je crois que tu devrais éviter de m'appeler tonton quand nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Rogue venait de faire sortir tous les étudiants, Kieran le regarda avec un grand sourire franc aux lèvres.

- Je comprends, mais c'était la seule façon pour que mes parents se mettent ensemble. Donc ce soir tu peux leur donner une retenue calme où ils seraient obligés de travailler près l'un de l'autre ?

Le directeur de Serpentard regarda le garçon en face de lui avec un oeil noir, il n'allait tout de même pas permettre que son filleul se rapproche du Survivant, le fils de James Potter. Il allait répondre de manière sanglant quand Kieran sortit toujours souriant en lançant « A bientôt Sev ! ».

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le cours d'histoire de la magie qui suivit, fut des plus agité. Binns ne se rendit compte de rien. Il continuait son cours d'une voix monocorde pendant que Hermione et Kévin discutaient. Ron n'en revenait pas, la fille la plus sérieuse de l'école discutant pendant un cours. Il repensa qu'il devrait un jour sortir avec elle pour que le futur se réalise et ses joues prirent une belle couleur rouge.

- Papa, arrête de rougir, elle est faite pour toi !

- Kiara, s'il te plait, c'est déjà difficile alors n'en rajoute pas. Et puis au fait, pourquoi vos noms de famille sont tous composés ? Et pourquoi Kévin Granger Weasley et pas le contraire ?

- Ah ! Ca ! Ben tout simplement parce que nous portons en premier le nom de la personne qui nous a mis au monde c'est tout !

Un grand boom ponctua cette phrase. Kiara demanda si elle pouvait accompagner son père à l'infirmerie ce que le professeur Binns accepta sans problèmes.

De leur coté Harry et Drago, obligés par leurs enfants à s'installer l'un à coté de l'autre se lançaient des regards assassins. Et ce sous les yeux attendris de Kieran qui souriait toujours en pensant qu'il allait réussir à mettre ses parents ensemble. Kloé, elle, était impassible et murmurait tou bas des paroles incompréhensibles.

_A suivre ..._

_Finalement pour publier pas trop tard, je ne raconte pas toute la journée, mais seulement une partie. Alors pour avoir la suite... une review please._

_5 review 1 page donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ... _

_Vous avez le droit de taper l'auteur, mais si sur la tête ni sur les doigts pour qu'il continue à écrire._

_Le chantage c'est tabou, on en viendra tous à bout ... XD_


	4. Révelations

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (et pas à moi, mais vous le saviez déjà je pense)

**Rating :** On va mettre M pour être certain de ne pas choquer le jeune public

**Pairing :** Je pense que si vous êtes arrivés là c'est que vous le savez, non ?

C'est parti ... et merci pour les reviews ! Vous voyez que vous pouvez en faire quand vous venez ... Donc j'ai eu 16 review, donc 3 pages sur mon traitement de texte !

**Note :** Je suis désolé pour les puristes, mais j'ai nommé Draco au lieu de Drago, je m'en excuse platement.

**Chapitre 4 : Explications détaillées**

Après la sortie de Kiara et de Ron, les discussions reprirent au plus vite pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et heuresement le cours se termina rapidement. Les élèves sortirent rapidement, Harry encore plus vite pour aller voir ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. Il entra dans l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh demandait à Kiara de lui expliquer encore une fois ce qui s'était passé. La jeune fille s'apprétait à répondre quand elle vit Harry.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

- Parrain, tu pourrais aller chercher maman, Kévin, tes enfants et ton mari qu'on discute sérieusement ?

Harry se demandait encore pourquoi il avait obéit sans discuter et surtout pourquoi il était en train de chercher Malfoy pour le ramener de force, il en était certain. Quand il vit le blond en compagnie de ses camarades de Serpentard il avança rapidement.

- Malfoy, faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie, Kiara nous l'a demandé.

- Et depuis quand j'obéis à une Weasley, Potter ?

- Depuis qu'elle est à Serpentard et qu'elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher mon mari !

Lui répondit Harry avex un grand sourire sachant parfaitement que cela ferait réagir le blond en face de lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé car Drago partit rapidement en direction de l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du lit de Ron qui, même s'il avait repris connaissance, continuait de répéter « Non ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Kiara prit la parole.

- Maman, Parain, Drago, je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, je dois vous dire ce qui s'est passé à notre naissance pour que vous compreniez bien ce qui nous lie.

Kieran soupira en songeant à la réaction de ses parents, Kloé était tout sourire et Kévin observait la discussion d'un air impassible.

- Voilà, vous avez remarqué que nos prénoms commencent par la même lettre, cela vient d'un sortilège. Mais je dois reprendre un peu avant notre naissance. Parrain, maman à cherché un moyen pour que toi et Drago puissiez avoir des enfants. Et comme vous vouliez les porter, non on ne dit rien, elle a eu besoin de nombreux mois pour trouver. Quand enfin elle a trouvé elle a vu le sortilège de liaison des âmes. Ce sortilège est destiné aux sorcières ne pouvant avoir d'enfants, quand il est lancé les âmes de deux couples sont liées durant neuf mois et les deux couples peuvent procréer. Elle a ensuite modifié la formule et la potion a été confectionnée par tonton Sev.

Drago sursauta en pensant que le professeur de potion avait accepté de faire une potion pour Potter et ses amis.

- Donc pour continuer, vous avez tous les quatre pris la potion et après avoir prononcé la formule vous vous êtes isolés.

Elle prit une teinte rosé pendant que les « parents » se regardaient en rougissant également.

Kévin pris le relai.

- Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Le sortilège a bien fonctionné. Mais avec un effet secondaire un peu bizarre. Logiquement le sortilège originel permet que les femmes des deux couples tombes enceintes, mais comme un des deux couples dans votre cas était un couple gay, les hommes aussi sont tombés enceints. Tous les hommes ! Ce qui fait qu'au bout de neuf mois nous sommes nés tous les quatres.

Hermione était la seule à pouvoir parler après ces déclarations demanda :

- Et pourquoi vous avez tous un prénom en K ?

Kiara la regarda en souriant.

- C'est toi qui a eu cette idée ! En fait tu as trouvé les garçons tellement KO que tu n'as pas pu résister à proposer ces noms !

Drago se leva brusquement et alla devant Hermione.

- Granger, c'est une blague, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un jeu de mots plus stupide !

Kloé éclata de rire tandis que Kieran soupirait

- Père, calme toi, c'est pas ça, Kiara te fait marcher ! Nos prénoms viennent de toi, tu as refusé que nous portions des prénoms normaux et tu voulais des noms de sorciers puissants. Papa a trouvé un groupe de quatre sorciers avec des pouvoirs importants qui avaient nos prénoms alors vous vous êtes mis d'accord.

Madame Pomfresh qui avait suivit la discussion intervint à ce moment.

- Je pense jeunes gens que vous devriez vous reposer après avoir appris ces informations. Donc vous restez ici pour l'après-midi. Vos enfants peuvent eux aller en cours.

Harry s'apprétait à répliquer qu'il n'était pas fatigué quand il vit le regard de Drago perdu dans le vague. Si le blond toujours impassible habituellement était perturbé c'est que la situation devait être grave. Mais il ne pouvait se dire que c'était si terrible. Bon d'accord, il allait avoir des enfants avec un autre garçon, mais il avait toujours voulu des enfants et leur présence dans leur présent lui montrait qu'il allait réussir. Il dévida de se reposer dans l'espoir de parler avec Malfoy pour essayer de savoir comment ils avaient fait pour finir par s'entendre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Les enfants sortirent de l'infirmerie laissant leurs parents seuls. Ils allaient en cours de métamorphose et ensuite de sortilège. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater tous les quatre d'un rire éclatant. Kloé se reprit la première.

- Bon les gars c'est pas tout, mais on devrait pas essayer de rentrer chez nous ?

Kieran regarda sa soeur un instant.

- Tu es obligée d'être toujours aussi sérieuse Kloé, pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser à Poudlard sans craindre qu'on nous tombe dessus.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Miss Teigne miaula à ses pieds. Il sursauta puis décida d'aller en cours pour éviter de se faire trop remarquer.

Le cours de Métamorphose allait commencer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry s'était allongé près de Ron pour discuter. Le roux était d'une pâleur extrème et semblait sur le point de tourner de l'oeil à nouveau. Il regardait Hermione parlant avec Drago.

- Ils se disent quoi à ton avis ?

Finit par demander le survivant.

- J'en sait trop rien, mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle cesse de considérer que Malfoy est sympa !

- Jaloux Ron ?

- Jaloux moi ? Non mais ça va pas, et puis en plus il n'a aucune chance, on finira ensemble dans le futur.

- Tu as donc fini par l'accepter ? Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je sais pas, j'aimerais l'inviter mais j'ai peur qu'elle croie que c'est à cause de nos enfants et que j'y suis obligé.

- Tu ferais mieux de te décider rapidement en tout cas ...

- Et toi tu vas vraiment sortir avec la fouine ?

- Ron, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Conclut Harry avec un grand soupir.

De leur coté Hermione et Drago avait une conversation presque civilisée.

- Granger, tu penses que c'est possible un tel sortilège ?

- Si tu veux parler de la liaison des âmes, oui je le pense, mais par contre je n'ai aucune idée de comment je pourrais éventuellement le modifier. Modifier un sortilège existant et aussi une potion, je n'en suis pas capable.

- Miss je sais tout se révèle incapable de faire ça ?

- Malfoy, je n'aime pas les surnoms ! Et puis tu ferais mieux de penser à ta relation avec Harry, comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'y prendre ? Il pourrait très bien avoir à me séduire, après tout c'est moi le plus beau garçon de Poudlard !

- Tu es irrécupérable, mais il faut que tu saches que Harry est très timide et qu'il ne fera pas le premier pas c'est certain !

- Pff, mais pourquoi j'ai eu envie dans le futur de sortir avec lui !

- Je pense que tu as toujours eu envie d'être près de lui, ça se voit.

- Tu ferais mieux de voir ce que ressent la belette pour toi tu ne crois pas.

Et c'est sur un silence géné que s'acheva leur discussion.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

En fin d'après-midi ils purent sortir de l'infirmerie et regagner leur appartement. Leurs enfants étaient là et visiblement ils avaient une idée en tête car ils proposèrent de rester manger dans l'appartement pour mieux discuter.

_A suivre ... et n'oubliez pas les reviews  
_


	5. Oh non pas ça !

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (et pas à moi, mais vous le saviez déjà je pense)

**Rating **: On va mettre M pour être certain de ne pas choquer le jeune public

**Pairing **: Je pense que si vous êtes arrivés là c'est que vous le savez, non ?

Désolé pour le retard.  
C'est parti ... et merci pour les reviews ! Mais heu par contre, j'en ai eu moins que pour le chapitre d'avant, c'est parce que le chap 4 vous a pas plu ? Dans ce cas faut me le dire aussi que je puisse corriger le tir !

**Note **: Je suis désolé pour les puristes, mais j'ai nommé Draco au lieu de Drago, je m'en excuse platement.

**Chapitre 5** : Oh ! Non ! Pas ça !

Les enfants les regardaient avec un air innocent qui ne leur convenait pas le moins du monde. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione en se demandant ce que cachait cette envie de leurs enfants de manger dans leur appartement. C'était certainement encore un plan pour former les couples et il n'avait pas du tout envie de leur laisser l'occasion de le coller avec Malfoy. Mais il n'eut pas son mot à dire. Drago trouva que l'idée était excellente. - Malfoy ! Je te signale que nous sommes quatre à devoir décider et que tu n'es pas tout seul.  
- Potter, je te signale que tes amis se sont prononcés également pour cette solution. Donc tu vois on reste là pour parler avec nos enfants.  
- Parler, je te rappelle qu'on a une retenue avec Rogue ce soir ! Donc on aura pas le temps de parler !  
Kieran était tout sourire en songeant que ses parents allaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce qui étant donné leur relation actuelle était une bonne chose. Mais il aurait quand même aimé être certain que son Tonton Sevy allait bien leur donner une retenue où il leur faudrait être proches.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Après le repas qui se passa sans trop de problèmes, les deux garçons allèrent en retenue. Ils étaient sur la route quand Drago n'y tint plus.  
- Potter, c'est ma première retenue avec le professeur Rogue, tu es content de toi j'espère ?  
- Oui Malfoy je suis ravi ! Même si elle est totalement injuste comme toutes les retenues que j'ai eu de Rogue, je suis content que tu sois avec moi !  
Drago se permit un sourire.  
- Tu es en train de dire que tu es content d'être avec moi ? Mon charme aurait-il de l'effet sur toi ?  
Harry rougit violemment et répondit du tac au tac.  
- Tu es irrécupérable Malfoy, tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ça ! Je suis content que tu sois en retenue !  
- Messieurs, si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer au lieu de parler entre vous. Votre soirée risque en effet d'être très très longue.  
Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant eux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
- Vous allez ranger le placard avec les ingrédients, je les veux classés par ordre alphabétique, étiquetés et dans un ordre impeccable. Monsieur Malfoy vous indiquerez à Monsieur Potter les erreurs qu'il ne manquera pas de faire.

Deux heures plus tard, et sous les indications de Drago, Harry avait pratiquement terminé de classer les ingrédients entre A et Y. Drago avait noté les noms, trié les ingrédients non classés et parlé uniquement quand Harry manquait de se tromper. Il ne restait plus que la lettre Z, lettre qui ne contenait que quelques ingrédients. Harry pris une fiole contenant un liquide vert poisseux et la montra à Drago.  
- C'est quoi à ton avis ?  
Drago leva les yeux et pris la fiole des mains de Harry.  
- Je ne sais pas du tout ! C'est la seule fiole avec ce truc ?  
- Oui, je n'en ai pas vu d'autres, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?  
- Ben ça ressemble à deux liquides possibles, mais c'est bizarre qu'il n'y en ait qu'une. Enfin pour le savoir il faudrait la sentir. Si ça sent la pomme c'est de l'Ethanol magique, sinon c'est du sang de goblin.  
Harry lui reprit la fiole et l'ouvrit avant que Drago n'aie le temps de réagir. Il la porta sous son nez et inspira profondément.  
- Potter, arrête tout de suite, tu n'as jamais appris qu'on ne sent pas un liquide inconnu ! C'est très dangereux !  
Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux vitreux. - Cha chent pas la pomme, mais cha chent bien bon. Ge chuis fatigué, bonne nuit Drago.  
- Potter !  
Harry s'allongea dans le placard à potions et se tourna sur le coté en renversant la fiole inconnue. Le liquide commença à couler sur le sol. Drago soupira et sortit sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ait pu lancer le moindre sortilège ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il eut soudain très sommeil. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut «Pas les larmes de Sirène !»

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, Kieran ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents en hurlant «Debout là dedans !». Mais cette fois, il n'eut pas de réponse, les deux lits étaient encore faits et personne n'était dans la pièce. - Kévin, ils sont pas là ! Ils ont découché ! Je suis trop fort, ils sont ensemble ! Trop fort, I'm the best ! Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à tonton Sevy !  
- Kieran, calme toi ! Tu connais tes parents mieux que moi, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble dans le sens où tu l'entends. On ferait mieux de demander à ma mère si elle sait où ils sont !  
Un grommellement de Kieran lui répondit. «Rabats-joie »  
Hermione fut réveillée et elle regarda la chambre vide. Elle sortit ensuite vivement pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Elle craignait le pire sachant que Harry et Drago n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle alla donc à l'infirmerie pour savoir si ils y étaient, mais heureusement personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle alla donc dans la grande salle avec l'espoir de les voir. Ron et les quatre voyageurs du futur s'y trouvaient déjà en grande conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
Ce fut le cri de Rogue qui troubla ensuite la grande salle.  
- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, je vous serait gré de m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez endormis dans le placard à potion !  
Kieran poussa un «Hourra» victorieux, mais son sourire s'effaça quand il vit ses parents entrer. Ils étaient encore habillés comme la veille, mais avaient les yeux vitreux, les pupilles dilatés et ils tremblaient fortement. Severus Rogue les suivait en fronçant les sourcils encore plus qu'à son habitude. Il continuait à crier sur les deux sorciers qui visiblement ne comprenaient pas un traître mot au discours de leur professeur.  
- Severus, que ce passe-t-il ?  
- J'aimerais le savoir professeur Dumbledore. J'ai trouvé ces deux garçons endormis dans le placard à potions avec une fiole renversée à coté d'eux. Mais impossible de savoir ce que contenait la fiole, ni ce qui s'est passé. Et il est également impossible de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Ils ne parlent pas, ils sont comme drogués.  
- Severus, vous possédez des ingrédients dangereux, j'espère que ce n'est pas de votre faute si ces deux élèves sont dans cet état.  
- J'ai personnellement verrouillé le placard contenant les ingrédients les plus dangereux. Il est impossible qu'ils aient pu y avoir accès.  
- Conduisez les à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh saura ce qu'ils ont.  
Harry et Drago se regardaient sans se voir, mais quand le professeur Rogue leur toucha l'épaule pour les faire avancer en direction de la sortie, ils s'éloignèrent de lui comme si il pouvait leur faire du mal. Ils ne semblaient plus supporter le contact physique de qui que ce soit. Rogue finit par leur jeter un sort lui permettant de les faire aller en direction de l'antre de l'infirmière.  
Ron et Hermione s'apprétaient à sortir, tout comme les amis de Drago. Mais le professeur Dumbledore leur dit de rester dans la grande salle.  
- L'incident est clos, vous avez des cours aujourd'hui, alors ne soyez pas en retard.

Dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh était impuissante à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

_A suivre ..._


	6. Larmes de sirène

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (et pas à moi, mais vous le saviez déjà je pense)

**Rating :** On va mettre M pour être certain de ne pas choquer le jeune public

**Pairing :** Je pense que si vous êtes arrivés là c'est que vous le savez, non ?

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail donc je ne peux poster que maintenant.

C'est parti ... et merci pour les reviews qui sont de moins en moins nombreuses...

**Chapitre 6 : Larmes de sirène**

Dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh était impuissante à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Harry et Drago étaient toujours aussi peu expressifs, les yeux vitreux, ne supportant plus le contact avec autrui. L'infimière de Poudlard avait essayé plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic sans succès. Aussi, elle accueillit avec colère le professeur Rogue qui était visiblement responsable de tout ça.

- Severus, à quoi ont-ils bien pu avoir accès pour être dans cet état.

- Je ne sais pas plus que vous, je sais simplement qu'il y avait une fiole renversée à coté d'eux et que cette fiole était vide. Mais quand à savoir ce qu'elle contenait, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Franchement Severus vous pourriez faire un peu plus attention aux ingrédients que vous laissez à la portée de ces enfants.

- Je suis certain que c'est de la faute de Potter si tout cela c'est produit, Drago ne peut pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit.

Ils continuèrent un bon moment à se crier dessus avant que ... (nda : sadique ?)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Kévin était plongé dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait absolument pas le cours du professeur McGonagall. Il savait déjà faire la transformation demandée. Il préférait réfléchir à ce qui avait pu arriver à Harry et Drago. Les symptômes qu'il avait vu lui rappelait étrangement un livre qu'il avait lu il y avait peu de temps. Mais impossible de savoir ce que c'était exactement.

De son coté Hermione était dans le même état d'esprit. Elle était certaine de pouvoir trouver ce que les deux garçons avaient dans un livre, elle savait même quel livre pouvait l'aider. Mais elle était coincée dans le cours avec la directrice de sa maison. Aussi lorsque le cours fut terminé elle se précipita dans la bibliothèque.

Elle entra en trombe dans l'antre de Mme Pince, et vit que Kévin l'avait suivie.

- Maman, je pense que je sais quel livre peut nous aider.

- Ah bon ? Et bien moi aussi j'ai une idée de livre !

Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la section des ingrédients magiques. Le livre qu'ils voulaient était apparemment le même aussi ils se regardèrent en souriant. Hermione se dit que décidément son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup. Ils prirent le livre intitulé : Les composés magiques rares et leurs effets secondaires. Ils s'assirent à une table et parcoururent rapidement le livre.

- Non, ça ne peut pas être ça ! Dirent ensemble Hermione et son fils. (nda : très sadique ?)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Kieran avait vu Hermione et Kévin sortir en trombe du cours du professeur McGonnagall et il savait déjà où les retrouver. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à côtoyer de vieux livres poussiéreux. Aussi il alla attendre sa soeur à la sortie du cours de DFCM (défense contre les forces du mal). Il attendit quelques instants à la porte de la salle de cours quand une furie rousse sortit de la salle en le bousculant.

- Oups, pardon Kie' ! Mais je voulais savoir comment allaient nos parrains. Tu as été les voir ? Tu as des nouvelles ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour aller les voir ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour demander des nouvelles ? Tu veux que je demande à Kloé de venir avec nous pour aller les voir ? Tu veux que je demande à Kloé de venir avec nous pour avoir des nouvelles ? Tu ...

- Kiara !

- Voui ?

- La ferme ! Non je n'ai pas de nouvelles, mais ton frère et ta mère sont déjà en train de chercher une solution. Et ton père doit être dans l'infirmerie avec nos parrains.

- Kiara, Kieran, vous pouvez venir et ne plus vous donner en spectacle.

Kloé venait de sortir de la salle et était visiblement très mécontente que les deux jeunes gens discutent de la sorte dans un couloir de Poudlard sans aucune retenue.

- Voui môman !

Fut la seule réponse de Kiara qui partit en courant suivie par un Kieran tout sourire. Kloé ne pouvait se décider à courir dans les couloirs aussi elle alla bien plus calmement en direction de l'infirmerie.

Et c'est en chemin qu'elle fut stoppée par une Pansy Parkinson furieuse.

- Drago est à moi et à personne d'autre ! Aussi je te préviens que tu ferais bien de cesser de mentir sur tes parents !

- Parkinson c'est ça ? Alors écoutes moi bien tu n'as aucune chance face à papa, de plus père est gay, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ou tu veux que je te l'explique ? Franchement je savais que Poudlard était tombé bien bas en ce moment, mais accepter des gens comme toi à Serpentard est quelque chose d'incroyable. Je pense que ce ne sont pas les sang de bourbe qu'il faut interdire mais plutôt les sangs purs qui déshonorent leur rang en étant totalement crétins !

Pansy fut alors repoussée par un sort qui en plus lui ôta la parole durant quelques instants. Instants que Kloé mis à profit pour aller rejoindre ses parents.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans l'infirmerie (nda : suis plus sadique ?), Severus Rogue et Mme Pomfresh étaient tous deux en plein rêve. Les deux garçons qui se détestaient le plus au monde, enfin pour le moment, étaient en train de se regarder avec des yeux doux.

Harry était assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés à ceux de Drago. Drago était lui presque affalé, les yeux dans le vide en direction de Harry. Les deux garçons se levèrent en même temps et commencèrent à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Et ils se mirent à parler alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Mon draginounet, tu veux zouer avec moi au docteur ?

- Non mon ryry d'amour, ze veux pas zouer avec toi, on s'aime pas tu te souviens ?

- Mais heu, moi ze veux zouer ! T'es pas zentil mon Dray en sucre. Si tu continues à n'être méssant avec moi ze vais dire à Sevynou de te punir !

- Mon anze ! C'est toi qu'est pas zentil ! Tant qu'on s'aime pas on peut pas zouer au docteur. Mais on peut se battre et comme ça se toucher tout partout !

- Voui ! Se toucher tout partout en se battant ! J'adore ça !

- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, cessez immédiatement ce numéro ! Je vous demande de retourner au lit immédiatement !

Les deux garçons regardèrent Severus Rogue comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis des jours.

- Mais tonton sevychou, pourquoi tu veux qu'on cousse enssemble ? On s'ame pas avec Rynou d'amour en chocolat !

- Non, toi t'as pas le droit de me dire en chocolat, c'est toi Drakichou qui doit avoir du chocolat sur les lèvres pour que ze le lèches avec passion.

Les yeux du professeur de potion le plus redouté de tous les temps, après Salazar Serpentard lui même bien entendu, se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Puis après quelques instants il comprit à son tour et dit d'une voix blanche.

- Des larmes de sirènes !

_A suivre ...et des reviews pour un pauvre auteur qui n'en a plus beaucoup... Quoi vous allez me tuer ? Bon d'accord !_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione et son fils allèrent en courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Où ils retrouvèrent Ron et les autres voyageurs du futur s'apprêtant à frapper à la porte.

Une voix bien connue prononçant fortement mais d'un ton désespéré : Des larmes de sirène ! Se fit entendre à travers le battant de bois. Aussi sans frapper ils entrèrent tous. La scène était irréelle, Harry et Drago à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre se regardaient avec des yeux doux et semblaient dans leur monde. Severus Rogue était assit sur une chaise et Mme Pomfresh était visiblement inquiète.

- Severus, vous avez des larmes de sirène dans vos ingrédients de potion, mais vous êtes totalement irresponsable ! Pourquoi avez vous besoin du principal ingrédient des filtres d'amour ! (nda : voilà c'est lâché)

Ron manqua de s'évanouir en imaginant son professeur détesté de potions préparant un filtre d'amour. Mais Hermione pris la parole.

- Les larmes de sirène ont d'autres usages, le plus connu après le filtre d'amour et celui de filtre de guérison des plaies de coeur, autrement appelé le filtre des coeurs brisés car il permet de se remettre d'un grand chagrin d'amour, et ce même pour les Veelanes, les elfes ou les sirènes. Mais la vapeur des larmes de sirène est très toxique et provoque une attirance immédiate pour toute personne en ayant inhalé avant. C'est ce qui a du se produire pour Harry et Malfoy et c'est comme ça qu'ils sont devenus aussi bizarres.

- Vous vous attendez à des points pour ce brillant exposé Miss Granger ?

Demanda Rogue d'un ton acide.

- Non, ne répondez pas, mais sachez aussi que l'autre effet secondaire est un retour en enfance des sujets soumis aux vapeurs de larmes de sirène ainsi qu'une envie irrésistible d'aller se noyer pour essayer de trouver des sirènes. Aussi je vous demande de ne pas quitter messieurs Potter et Malfoy des yeux tant que je n'aurais pas fait la potion qui sert d'antidote, ce qui prendra énormément de temps puisqu'il me faut de nouvelles larmes de sirène et que cet ingrédient est extrêmement rare et difficile à se procurer !

- Mais Severus, vous n'insinuez pas que ces deux garçons vont sortir de l'infirmerie dans cet état ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, ils ne contrôlent plus leurs pouvoirs aussi ils pourraient très bien sortir d'ici en manquant de vous tuer si nous ne les laissons pas faire tout ce qu'ils veulent ! Sauf aller dans le lac évidemment !

Sur ces mots, il sortit sous les regards inquiets de tous les autres.

_A suivre ...et des reviews pour un pauvre auteur qui n'en a plus beaucoup..._


	7. Excuses

Mes excuses mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je me demande simplement si ce que j'écris continue à plaire. Avouez que c'est logique quand on voit que j'ai moitié moins de reviews (et de visiteurs d'ailleurs) Alors je vais continuer c'est certain mais pas tout de suite ...

Auteur déprimé


	8. De vrais gamins partie 1

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (et pas à moi, mais vous le saviez déjà je pense)

**Rating :** On va mettre M pour être certain de ne pas choquer le jeune public

**Pairing : HP/DM**

_C'est parti ... Je m'excuse pour la note du chapitre précédent, mais je me suis demandé si ce que j'écrivais continuait à plaire. Oui passer en un chapitre de 12 à 7 review ça a de quoi poser des questions. Sans compter que mon autre fic « Une année mouvementée » n'a reçu qu'une review pour le premier chap, il faut croire qu'elle ne plait pas du tout !_

_Mais je suis là et je persévère, mon esprit tordu à encore une idée de fic qu'il va certainement mettre dès à présent en pratique..._

**Chapitre 7 :** De vrais gamins !

Une fois Severus Rogue sorti de la pièce Harry et Drago recommencèrent à parler pour ne rien dire.

- Dit moi Rynou en zuzucre, tu veux zouer avec moi au Quidditch ?

- Vouais chouette ! Ze vais chercher mon balai et ze vais encore attraper le vif avant toi !

- Mais heu t'es pas zentil, moi ze veux le vif, ze veux le vif !

Puis Drago se tourna vers les autres et sembla se rendre compte de leur présence.

- Hey ! Hermignone, tu peux dire à mon Rychou de me laisser le vif. S'te plait ! Si tu fais ça moi ze te fait un gros bisous ! Allez dis voui !

Hermione sursauta en entendant le surnom ridicule et même plus encore en entendant la demande et la récompense. Elle n'eut heuresement pas à répondre car le Rychou était en train de traiter son Dragounet de tous les noms pour avoir tenté de voler à son nami (nda : pas de faute il a vraiment dit nami) Ron sa topine qui n'était qu'a lui pour qu'il lui fasse plein de poutou partout et qu'ils zouent au docteur tous les deux pour n'avoir des n'enfants crop mignons comme ceux qu'il avait avec son Drago d'amour plein de sucre et de chocolat à la fraise. (nda : si vous avez suivi la phrase bravo)

Mme Pomfresh décida qu'il était temps que tout ce petit monde quitte son infirmerie et qu'ils devaient aller maintenant manger dans la grande salle ou dans leurs appartements. Ce qui provoqua aussitôt un cri de joie des deux gamins (Harry et Drago) qui dirent qu'ils voulaient manger dans la grande salle pour pouvoir faire des misères à tonton Sevy qui n'était pas zentil et qu'après ils iraient zouer au docteur tous ensemble ! Ron leur cria dessus en précisant qu'il ne jouerait jamais au docteur et que s'ils continuaient à dire des âneries pareilles il les priverait de dessert. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté car les deux garçons se calmèrent aussitôt pour se tenir par la main et demander d'une seule voix à Ron.

- Dit Roninounet on peut aller manzer maintenant S'te plait !

Cette phrase associée à l'air de chien battu que prenait Harry et Drago eurent raison de la résistance au fou rire des visiteurs du futurs qui éclatèrent de rire. Kieran se tenait les côtes à moitié affalé sur le sol, Kiara n'était pas dans un meilleur état, Kévin riait mais plus calmement quand même et Kloé pouffait dignement mais ses yeux brillaient montrant ainsi son amusement et son envie aussi de chocolat à la fraise (mais c'est une autre histoire).

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Kiara fut la première à reprendre son sérieux sous les regards furieux de Ron et Hermione. Elle proposa de s'occuper personnellement de Harry et Drago en attendant le repas qui serait servit un quart d'heure plus tard. Ron la regarda puis regarda Hermione attendant son accord. Cette dernière ne trouvant rien à redire et surtout n'ayant pas, mais alors pas du tout envie de conduire les deux garçons à la grande salle, l'affaire fut entendue. Ron et Hermione allaient tous les deux dans la grande salle, et les quatre enfants (ceux qui viennent du futur) allaient s'occuper des deux enfants (ceux qui sont atteints par les larmes de sirène).

Kieran regarda Kiara avec un air totalement surpris, mais il la suivit dans les couloirs guidant Harry et Drago vers leurs appartements. Ils eurent la chance incroyable de ne croiser personne et purent entrer sans encombre. Kévin et Kloé entrèrent à leur tour et attendirent les explications de la fille de Ron.

- Bon arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Je sais on doit trouver un moyen pour retourner dans le futur, mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de pouvoir vraiment s'amuser sans craindre grand chose à Poudlard vous croyez pas ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? Demanda alors Kieran intéressé.

- Simplement relooker tes parents ! Harry, Drago, vous voulez peut-être vous changer ?

- Voui Kiara ! Répondirent les deux garçons encore sous le coup de la menace d'être privés de dessert.

- Très bien alors je vais vous donner des vêtements que vous allez pouvoir mettre.

Kiara fit apparaître les vêtements et les donna aux garçons qui allèrent bien gentiment dans leur chambre sous le regard désapprobateur de Kloé.

- Kiara Weasley-Granger, tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu essaies de faire ?

- Oh, Kloé, relaxe, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Et je sais que tu es contente de ce que je vais faire. Et puis pense à ce que ça va entraîner pour tes parents, ils vont être plus proches que jamais.

Kieran était plié de rire et Kévin regardait les deux filles avec un air impassible. Il prit un livre et commença à le lire en attendant que les deux nenfants soient revenus de leur chambre.

Kiara, serviable demanda aux garçons.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous changer ?

- Non ! Nous on sait comment s'habiller tout seul ! On n'est des grands et on va n'aller dans la grande salle tout bien n'habillé pour faire plaisir à Ronychou et Herminione. Lui répondit un mini Drago tout gentil.

On entendit quelques protestations de temps en temps, telles que : ze peux mettre mon pantalon tout seul Dragonichou à la crème ! Ou alors : Moi j'ai des poils et pas toi heu, t'es qu'un bébé tout nu ! Mais finalement, les deux sortirent et demandèrent.

- Ca va Kiara, on peut aller manger.

Kiara, Kieran, Kloé et Kévin se regardèrent avec un air typiquement serpentesque ou Maraudeur (au choix) et tout ce petit monde partit à l'assaut de la grande salle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans la grande salle, Ron et Hermione commençaient à s'inquiéter légèrement. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelles des enfants et le repas était commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Quand ils virent Kiara entrer dans la grande salle et aller s'asseoir calmement à sa place à Serpentard, ils se demandèrent si finalement c'était une si bonne idée d'avoir laisser la fille de Ron gérer le temps des garçons. Kloé et Kieran entrèrent ensuite et allèrent à leurs places respectives. Kévin fut le dernier à entrer et alla s'asseoir auprès de sa mère en lui disant que les garçons arrivaient. Ron et Hermione avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur la porte de la grande salle, se demandant ce que le groupe des quatre avait bien pu mijoter ! Et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une attente d'une longue minute qu'ils virent l'entrée de Harry et Drago.

Ron déglutit et Hermione gémit. Harry et Drago étaient vêtu en baigneurs, c'est à dire un t-shirt rayé bleu et blanc avec un col blanc, un short bleu, une paire de bottes jaunes et un bob rayé sur la tête. Ils s'étaient visiblement habillés seuls car le t-shirt d'Harry était à l'envers, et le short de Drago était trop bas laissant voir l'élastique de son boxer. Mais le pire était à venir, car les deux garçons, se tenant par la main avançaient vers le professeur de potion un air angélique sur le visage. Et quand ils furent en face de lui, il déclamèrent d'un ton suppliant le regardant avec un air de chien battu et une petite moue adorable.

- Dis tonton Sevy, on a le droit de manzer du chocolat à la fraise en dessert comme on a été zentils. Et pi aussi tu peux nous faire manzer sur tes zenoux ?

Ce fut à cet instant que la grande salle toute entière éclata de rire. Seul les professeurs, Ron, Hermione et bien entendu Harry et Drago n'étaient pas écroulés sur leurs tables. Ron et Hermione lançaient des regards assassins à leurs enfants, mais le pire de tout fut Rogue qui ne put se retenir de crier :

- Stupides garnements, je refuse de vous faire manger, allez vous asseoir à votre table et que je ne vous entende plus sinon ...

Loin d'être intimidés le moins du monde Harry et Drago sortirent leurs baguettes et prononcèrent distinctement : _Reveliant inversus_ ce qui eut l'effet de changer le professeur de potions en une version de Severus Rogue totalement différente. Sa traditionnelle robe noire était maintenant bleu fluo et ses cheveux étaient teintés en rouge vif et attachés en couettes (et propres). Mais son air était vraiment menaçant. Il rugit sur les deux garçons.

- Vous êtes des gamins irresponsables, totalement stupides, inutiles, et juste bon à servir d'elfes de maison, vous aurez une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de vos jours et je vous confisque vos baguettes.

Il fit un geste qui enleva les baguettes des mains des deux garçons qui se mirent à pleurer.

- T'es qu'un messant vilain pas beau qu'on aime pas tout plein de verrues et de limaces dans les cheveux. Et pi d'abord t'a pas le droit de me punir ze suis ton préféré de n'élève et tu m'aimes et tu n'es qu'une chauve souris poilue et que mon papa il est plus fort que toi et que tu vas avoir une fessée et que tu vas pleurer et que mon Rychou en miel il pleure et que je t'aime plus et je boude na !

- Et t'a fait pleurer mon Drakichou en chocolat au lait et qu'il est maintenant tout criste t'es vilain et je boude moi n'aussi na !

Sur ces mots Harry lui tira la langue et alla s'asseoir à coté de Dumbledore tirant Drago par la main. Ils s'assirent chacun d'un coté du directeur de Poudlard en demandant à avoir un bonbon au citron.

_Vous voyez je ne vous ai pas laissé trop longtemps sans chapitre finalement. Merci encore à ceux et celles qui m'ont écris pour m'encourager. _

_Alors maintenant je demande à toute personne lisant le chapitre de me dire (même en un mot) ce qu'il pense de l'histoire ! _


	9. Une journée mémorable

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (et pas à moi, mais vous le saviez déjà je pense)

**Rating :** On va mettre M pour être certain de ne pas choquer le jeune public

**Pairing : HP/DM**

_Alors deux petites choses, j'ai vu que le chantage marche super bien pour avoir des reviews ! 19 ! _

_Et mini-Ry et mini-Drago sont enfants dans leurs corps d'adulte !_

**Chapitre 8 :** Une journée mémorable !

Dumbledore fit apparaître deux chaises à coté de lui pour que Harry et Drago puissent s'asseoir. Ensuite il fit apparaître un plateau devant eux que les deux garçons dévorèrent avec application sans cesser de parler.

- Mais heu Rynounet ze veux pas que tu m'embrasses tout partout quand on aura fini de manzer. Ze veux que tu sois tout gentil en miel de rose pour me laizer prendre le vif ! Allez dit voui !

- Non tu l'auras pas le vif t'es cro méssant avec moi et mes namis ! Et puis Bubus il t'aime pas d'abord !

- Dit Bubus tu m'aimes bien, ze veux pas que tu m'aimes plus, sinon ze vais pleurer et toi tu seras tout criste et tu pourras plus n'avoir de bonbon au cicron ! D'abord na !

- Mais heu c'est pas vrai, l'écoute pas Bubus moi ze vais t'en donner des bonbons. Et puis le messant Drago il va aller en retenue avec le messant Sevyrus !

Et ainsi de suite durant tout le repas. Ensuite le dit Sevyrus sortit dignement pour préparer le plus rapidement possible l'antidote aux larmes de sirène.

Hermione et Ron allèrent récupérer Harry et Drago à la table des professeurs et à coup de menace et de récompenses réussirent à les faire retourner dans leurs appartements.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Durant ce temps, les quatre voyageurs du futur étaient convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle excellente, nous savons comment faire pour que vous retourniez chez vous. Il suffit que vos parents s'embrassent !

- Mais professeur ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas !

- C'est tout simple Kirian, si vos parent s'embrassent, votre mission aura été un succès. Je m'explique, d'après les ingrédients utilisés dans la potion qui vous a apporté ici, Severus a déterminé que votre présence dans le passé était due à un souhait, certainement celui que vos parents soient ensemble plus tôt aux vues des efforts que vous faîtes pour les coller les uns aux autres. Donc cès que ce sera chose faite...

Albus Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les quatre ados disparurent d'un seul coup. Il sourit et appela Severus Rogue.

- Severus, comment vont les enfants ?

- Si vous voulez parler d'Harry et Drago, ils ne sont pas encore tirés d'affaire pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'ils se sont embrassés, c'est une excellente nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

Le bruit de la chute de Severus Rogue fut la seule réponse qu'il put obtenir.

FIN

_Alors maintenant je demande à toute personne lisant le chapitre de me dire (même en un mot) ce qu'il pense de l'histoire ! _

_Sachant que le mot fin est certainement à revoir puisque je compte faire au moins deux épilogues, l'un avec le retour des quatre voyageurs du futur dans leur temps (et le savon qu'ils vont recevoir) et l'autre avec la prise de l'antidote aux larmes de sirènes (et les réactions de Harry et Drago)_


End file.
